my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maple Hero Academia: Chapter 2
Chapter 2: Daily Life at Maple Cross Academy "So now everyone, tell me what is the best way to rescue a damsel in distress... how about you Connor? Explain to us what to do in order to rescue a damsel in distress" The teacher sat down and then waited for Connor's answer "The best way to rescue a damsel in distress is to find a way to go into the location and think of a strategy before proceeding to rescue her. That is the best way to rescue a damsel" Connor said as he stood up while explaining his answer "Correct. Now can someone else explain to me how to get the perfect arm formation to make a perfect punch... Drake. Explain to us please" Drake Stones got up and explained "Well to explain... you just need good biceps and-" "Shut up. Just shut up Drake. Does everything you need to say involve biceps? It's just annoying that you always have to think of biceps ever since you got fat as hell. Just go to the weight room when it's lunch" Someone got up and then looked at Drake with a annoyed look "The real thing is, you need to be a great master at karate and find the best formation to get rid of the knife" Ezekiel James explained instead of Drake "Uh... correct. Anyways, last question before we do CPR training, What do you do when your in a wildfire and you and the victim are both injured?" "Uh... Blackout? TMI. Some people here got in that wildfire incident, even Mechagon got in that incident before he was donned with that suit of armor." Barry Bartson said to the teacher "Besides, the best way is to have a communication device that lets someone know where you are. That's the best way for them to save you" Garry Bartson said as well, answering the question "Correct. Now then, let's get down to the CPR. We all know the basics, and some people don't know because their either dumb, or can't remember. Now then. Can we have a volunteer please?" The teacher stood up and then looked around for any volunteers "I-I'll do it" Dimitria Leonard got up and then stood at the front. She blushed because she was either gonna be at the ground, or reviving someone with her hands on the other volunteer's stomach "Alright... Max. Let's see if you can do it since it's your 1st time" The teacher sat down and looked at Max "M-Me!? I dunno..." Max blushed and turned around "Come on Max, just because you don't wanna touch a girl's stomach if your doing the CPR. Ya gotta have some courage lad" Brick Stones said as he started to laugh "Maybe try being the one that gets revived? Just make sure that you don't spit or anything at her face, that will make you embarrassed." Jacklyn West said while she was happily polishing her armor "If you don't want to. I can fill in for you. Or maybe have someone who's male do it to you?" She said as she finished polishing her armor "U-Uh... sure. Who would want to though?" Max asked Jacklyn before seeing someone walk to him and pick him up "Hey! What are you-" "I'll do CPR with you. My name is Jake Harper." He smiled and then laid Max on the ground "So... when can I start?" "You can start now" The teacher sat down and watched them. Jake started to do CPR on Max for a total of 5 minutes. "So... how's this?" "That was good. You did miss a few steps, but I'll give you a good mark since your doing it with a new student. Return to your seats and-" Before the teacher would finish, the bell rang and everyone soon got out of the classroom "Ok... I guess we'll continue CPR Tomorrow. Max. Could you come here for a sec? I need to talk to you" The teacher got up and gave him a chair "Sit" "Please tell me I did nothing wrong" Max sat down with a worried look on his face "No. I just wanted to say welcome to Maple Cross Academy. I'll be your homeroom teacher until you graduate. Now go, have fun" The teacher smiled and then he started to read his book. Max walked away and then went to the cafeteria to go get lunch. After getting a few food for him to eat, he felt his shoulder get touched by Barry and Garry. "Uh... what are you- whoa!" Max was rushed to a table, and sat down on a chair "W-What's going on!? What are you guys doing!?" Max was frightened after he sat down "We wanted to introduce ourselves. Just so you know who we are" Barry smiled and then shook his hand "My name is Barry Bartson. The person who looks like me is Garry Bartson. We're twins and very smart people in this school." Barry smiled and then sat back down "My name is Connor, as you already know, I'm the class representative of the Hero Training 101. Mostly the entire school treats me like a king... not really" Connor shook Max's hand and then smiled "Welcome to Maple Cross Academy" "H-Hello. My name is Grace Willyson, it's nice to meet you" Grace Willyson smiled as she shook Max's hand very hard. "S-Sorry! I'm just blushing because we have a new student and everytime I see a new student, it makes me nervous!" Grace blushed and then looked away "Anyways... you'll get the chance to meet the other students at La Fing Sha's Hero Combat Class. It's where we go and train in order to get through the Hero Course Exam. If you ask him nicely, maybe he can help" Jake said as he sat down beside Max "Max was it? I look forward to working with you... there are some people that can be a pain in the ass sometimes. But that's mostly for Kan. Kan really likes to talk a lot about his country, America. It's really annoying whenever he talks about it" Jake chuckled and then ate his food "Says the guy who eats Doritos all the time. Keep eating more and you'll turn into one. Maybe a big fat Dorito" Ezekiel said to Jake while eating his pizza."I'm really full now after eating all that pizza" "You just ate 4 large pizzas. I think your full to even train. Besides, if there was a good season for that belly of yours Ezekiel, it would be called Barrel Season and it would be in the winter. What do you guys think?" Dominic Wilson teased Ezekiel and laughed "No offense but that's kinda mean" Shade said to Dominic while eating his steak. They all heard the bell ring and soon they all got up and then went into the next classroom which was in the Gymnasium. Everyone arrived and then saw a muscular man with tiger-like skin and a green and black leotard. "Alright maggots! Welcome back to Hero Combat Class! Now then, put on your hero costumes and- what in buttering blazes is that!? A new student!? Step forward maggot!" La Fing Sha yelled at Max with a concerned look as he saw him step forward "What's your name kid!? What can you do!? Are you a experienced fighter!? Tell me damn it before I give you 50 push-ups!" La Fing Sha yelled at him with a more angry look "M-M-My name is Max Nielson. I can control light, and... I'm not that experienced-" "Not that experienced eh!? Well look at that! We got ourselves a non-experienced fighter here! Someone pair up with the maggot and demonstrate to him what it means to be a fighter! You fail and you get 100 push-ups! You got it maggots!?" La Fing Sha yelled at everyone with a furious look on his face "Yes! La Fing Sha! Sir!" Everyone brought out their bags and went into the change rooms. Connor dragged a scared Max into the change room and then placed him on a chair "Next time you do something like that, he's gonna beat you up a lot. And trust me, it hurts a lot. Even Drillox had a problem using his drill hands after getting punched by him. La Fing Sha is the strongest teacher in this school. Have you even worked out before?" Connor asked Max while he was setting his bag down "No I haven't. All I've been doing was studying and reading. I never got the chance to work out my body before. That's why I was so scared" Max said while setting his bag down "Do you guys have hero outfits?" "Some do. Us.. not so much. We don't bother wearing outfits because it makes us sweaty. And for Connor's case... well, listen" Garry pointed to Connor as he brought out his mask "No capes, no tights, no offense but... I'll pass" Connor got out of the change room and got into the gym. Everyone else was getting changed except Max, Garry, and Barry. Max bumped into someone who was also new and he picked him up "Sorry. I'm new here and I haven't been getting use to this... are you new here as well?" Max asked the stranger while taking his jacket off and putting his arm bands on "Y-Yeah. My name is Jade Bravo. I was invited here before you were and I missed the 1st class..." Jade Bravo said as he got changed. He then smiled at Max and then walked out with him "What's your name?" "Max Nielson. It's nice to meet you" Max shook Jade's hand and then gulped "Well... 1st time fighting in a classroom, let's hope it doesn't go down in flames" Max got out with Jade and then arrived at the gym with everyone else